Blaupunkt catalogue, "Sound-und Fahrvergnugen pur. Mobile Kommunikation von Blaupunkt. Pogramm '96/'97", describes an electronic memory for programming the desired titles of compact discs. Such an electronic memory is implemented, for example, in the Blaupunkt automotive sound system "Munchen RDM 126".